


PORN

by LilMeiTheAgeplayer



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 10:04:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7635997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilMeiTheAgeplayer/pseuds/LilMeiTheAgeplayer





	PORN

Takashi's vivid pink and yellow outfit stood out as he made his way through the crowds of students at school his black hair bouncing. He got many stares which he didn't understand, after all what's so interesting about a teen wearing a simple top, a pair of shorts, and a pair of sandals? "Oh my gosh! Look it's him!" He heard a girl squeal, were they talking about him? Suddenly he recieved a harsh shove and he fell to the ground. His face slammed into the concrete and he let out a groan. "Agh.." He pushed himself up to his sit on his feet. He held his now bleeding nose glaring at the girl who'd shoved him.

It was obvious she was a thot, a thirsty thot at that. "Oops. I'm sorry. Didn't mean to shove you!" She mocked clinging to a boy, Takashi's eyes slowly traveled up to the male she was clinging to and he realized that nobody was staring at him but at Hiroshi Matshushita. The most popular boy in school. Period. "The fuck..." He whispered slowly getting up. "I'm Hiroshi's girlfriend, my name is-" He cut her off, "Asshole?" He mocked placing a hand on his hip holding a napkin he pulled from his pocket to his nose. She looked offended. "How dare you!" She scoffed, "And you're Hiroshi's girlfriend? Tch as if! You are obviously new to our school because everyone knows he's gay, plus even if he wasn't he would never date a thirsty ass hoe like you. And please cover your saggy titties because no one wants to see that.." Takashi was always sassy, classy and a little bit assy. Hiroshi just stood there silently, smirking like a creep. "Shut the fuck up! At least I have tits! You're flat front and back!" She was dumb as hell obviously. "Um maybe because I'm a fucking boy? And where the hell did you implants come from a junk yard?"

Her face was bright red in anger, "W-well! I'll bet you can't pole dance!" She retorted stuttering. "You're right, I can't. Because I'm not a hoe, unlike you." She growled and stomped away, her saggy tits, well sagging. Hiroshi just walked away, surprisingly.

Later on after school Takashi headed to the garage to do his homework and wait for a car to fix. He was a mechanic and worked 24/7, he'd come home and there'd be three cars already waiting with phone numbers to call when he fixed them. But today was different. 'My anaconda don't my anaconda don't my anaconda don't want none un-' Takashi picked up his phone answering, "Mm. Hello?" He blushed bright red hearing Hiroshi's voice on the line. "Takashi, I need you to fix my car. Come over right now." With that he hung up. Takashi knew better than to disobey Hiroshi, after all he was the most sadistic person he'd ever met. Well, not really met but more like seen. The two were on...a friendly basis. He gathered the things he'd need stumbling to Hiroshi's house.

'Knock knock' The sharp knocking sounded through the yandere's house. Takashi for sure. While Hiroshi made his way to the door Takashi shuffled nervously gripping his tools tightly. The door opened and he was greeted by the blonde yandere. "H-hi Hiro-kun...um I'm here to fix your car.." He stuttered gulping as Hiroshi looked him over. He smirked slightly seeing that Takashi was only wearing an oversized sweater, combat boots and a beanie. They'll be easy to remove later... "Um Hiro-kun? Can I come in..your car will never be fixed at this rate." Takashi mumbled politely mustering a smile. Hiroshi stepped aside letting the boy into his home. "W-wow..um where's your garage?" Takashi asked looking around curiously. "This way...Honda-kun~" Hiroshi cooed leading him to the garage.

Takashi stared in awe at Hiroshi's car's condition. "Woah..." He immediately got to work popping open the trunk. "Hm...I'll have to get a new engine.." He mumbled unaware that Hiroshi was watching him. Takashi heaved the engine from the car panting. He set it down with a thud, he then texted his dad to send a new engine to Hiroshi's adress. After doing so he did what he normally would do to get a car working. Once done he'd have to wait for the engine. He wiped of his hands hopping up on a table in the corner where Hiroshi was standing. "Takashi..." Hiroshi whispered moving to stand in front of him. "Yes Hiro-kun?" Instead of replying he pushed Takashi against the wall placing his hands at either side of the black haired male's head. "H-hiro-kun..?" Takashi whimpered biting his lip. Hiroshi smiled loving the look of fear in Takashi's eyes. He pressed his lips against Takashi's neck and bit down. Hard. A cry of pain emitted from the frightened boy along with a choked sob as blood trickled from the wound. Hiroshi's pants got tight just listening to those beautiful cries of pain. He lapped up the blood then pulled back looking upon the smaller boy's slightly puffy eyes as the tears trickled down his face. "Already crying? I'm not even done yet~ Save your tears.~" He smirked picking up the boy tossing him over his shoulder. "H-h-hiro-ku-kun put m-me down!" Takashi choked out thrashing in his arm. But he stopped when a hard, sharp smack was delivered to his backside. He cried out in pain whimpering. "Shut up." Hiroshi hissed growling under his breath. "N-no! Put me the fuck down! Like, right now you bastard!" Takashi protested continuing the previous movements. Hiroshi took him to his room setting him down by the bed. "Stay right here. If you move I will hurt you." Hiroshi growled walking into the bathroom. Takashi stood there silently, a hand on his neck the other near his lips. He was very frightened at this point and he dared not move. He couldn't possibly know what was in store for him if he did. The bathroom door opened and Hiroshi exited the bathroom. He sat down on the bed in front of the black haired male. "Take your sweater off." He commanded crossing his arms. "I-I...n-no!" Takashi protested taking the risk to step away. Hiroshi's eyes narrowed and in one swift move he had Takashi slammed against the wall. He pulled off his sweater off his body swiftly leaving him half naked. Takashi whimpered feeling his teeth softly graze his neck before he bit down where he'd bitten before. "Ah!" He cried out placing his hands on Hiroshi's chest in an attempt to push him away. "B-baka!" Hiroshi watched Takashi's sweet blood travel down his neck. "Takashi... don't be frightened... I won't hurt you. Too bad anyway." Hiroshi cooed kissing his cheek. He pushed Hiroshi away panting. "Don't t-touch me! You can't do whatever you want to me!" 'Knock knock' Takashi sighed in relief slipping his sweater on. "Thank god.." Hiroshi sighed, "We'll continue this later..." The now clothed boy rolled his eyes and went to get the engine from his father. "You'll come back to my room when you're done." Was all Hiroshi said before Takashi closed the door.

Takashi tried his best to work slow so he wouldn't have to get back to Hiroshi's room so soon. But as always he finished in less than thirty minutes and found himself going to the acursed bedroom. "I'm here...I-I..I uh finished up on your car. It's working." He mumbled sitting on the bed next to the blonde. "Good. Now there's something I'd like you to do for me. Are you hungry?~" He purred. "Yes, now that I think about Hiro-kun..why?" Hiroshi grabbed Takashi by his arms pulling him down to his knees in front of him. 'Wha..? Wait..he's going to make me suck his cock isn't he..? I've always wondered how big he was..and what he tasted like...' Takashi thought a light crimson blush dusting his face. He watched Hiroshi unzip his pants and pull out his cock. Takashi's eyes widened... he was huge! Almost twelve inches! "O-oh my god..." He whispered looking away. "Are you hungry for me Taka-chan? Do you want it?~" He purred seductively. Takashi didn't need to be asked twice he immediately took the blonde's eleven and half inch cock into his mouth. Hiroshi smirked dragging his knife across Takashi's arm leaving a wound with blood dripping from it. Takashi however didn't care, he sucked and licked and stroked the cock in his mouth as if his life depended on it. Hiroshi cut him in various places causing a small pool of blood around him. "Mmph.." Takashi grunted feeling the sadist's sticky semen filling his mouth. He swallowed the semen blushing. "Up on the bed." Takashi obeyed climbing onto the bed to lay down. Hiroshi straddled him being cautious as not to crush him. He smashed his lips against the other's in a rough searing kiss. "Nngh!" Takashi returned the kiss. Hiroshi took the chance and held his blade against Takashi's leg. He decided he'd go easy on him limiting to just cutting and biting.

Takashi's eyes widened and he pulled away quickly. "Wait! We can't do this! What will people think Hiroshi!? The most popular guy in school, not to mention richest, fucking me a low life, poor mechanic.." Hiroshi frowned. "It's not that is it? You're worried I'm not a virgin. Well I am and so are you. So we might as well lose our virginity to each other. Besides we aren't going the whole way yet. Now lay down and be quiet." The tone Hiroshi used immediately quieted Takashi down. He hesitantly lay down once more finally submitting completely to the blonde. Hiroshi nodded reaching across, grabbing a pair of handcuffs from the nightstand. Takashi blushed but slowly held his arms out. Hiroshi smiled at this and undressed him down to his kawaii bunny panties before cuffing him. "Cute panties..." Hiroshi purred smirking. Takashi growled quietly but it sounded more like a purr. "Ah ah ah...don't be stubborn now. But I believe I should repay you now for fixing my car,yes?" Takashi nodded staring at Hiroshi curiously. "I'm glad you think so." Hiroshi whispered pulling down the mechanic's panties, taking his cock into his mouth. Takashi gasped softly panting. "Agh!" Hiroshi began bobbing his head keeping his eyes on the black haired male who was already squirming in pleasure. Takashi bucked his hips up, biting his lip to keep from moaning. Bucking his hips up only caused them to be held down by Hiroshi's strong (yaoi) hands. Hiroshi bobbed his head faster reaching a hand up to pinch one of Takashi's nipples, hard. Takashi cried out moaning. "H-hiroshi! A-ah!~" Takashi released himself moaning loudly. Hiroshi swallowed every last drop pulling away with a 'pop'. Takashi closed his eyes panting. Hiroshi uncuffed him, laying down beside him. "You're mine, Takashi.." He whispered in the male's ear just before he fell asleep.


End file.
